


Through Her Eyes

by Rara_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First supergirl fic, rara is a gay puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Danvers/pseuds/Rara_Danvers
Summary: Rara meets Lena through Kara's eyes. Takes place during 4x16.





	Through Her Eyes

The warm yet unfamiliar feelings that overtook her as she saw her for the first time overwhelmed her, like a gust of fresh air. They felt foreign yet not so foreign, like a memory that has been triggered by a certain smell.

Could it be because she was apart of Supergirl? Could it be that the intense feelings she was experiencing right now were left over from Kara Zor-El?

Her heart thumped in her chest as she made eye contact with Lena Luthor for the first time. She was like a rare gem, a greek goddess who should be revered and worshipped. She was even more beautiful than Kara had described her. The notes in her journal had not done the other woman justice.

_Lena doesn’t realize how much potential she has. At least now the world will._

She watched as Lena finished her conversation with an employee, before walking over to the elevator that had just arrived. Despite everything Alex had told her, despite every fiber of her being telling her she shouldn’t interact with Lena Luthor, she felt herself following her in just before the doors could close.

Lena didn’t notice her at first, she was on her phone, texting. But the moment she stepped into the elevator, her eyes lit up, her smile brighter than anything she had ever seen in her few days of existence.

“Kara!” Lena bubbled, and the way her name was said, not her name but, _her_ name, it implied that there might be something more to this friendship. Something more that neither of them probably understood.

As an outsider she could see it in Lena’s face, hear it in her voice, and feel it in her heart. Kara Zor-El was someone that Lena Luthor cherished, and vice versa could be said as well.

She stared at the other woman in awe, her beauty truly blinding this up close. She hadn’t even realized her mouth had been open until she heard the rest of Lena’s sentence.

“What are you doing here, I thought you were on vacation?” The curiosity in Lena’s voice was not lost on her, and she hadn’t come up with a plan farther than approaching Lena.

Right. She wasn’t supposed to be out and about as Kara Zor-El. She was supposed to be in her home, reading, learning, adapting. But she couldn’t wait. She had to see her. Had to see why Kara Zor-El spent so much of her journal pages gushing about the budding CEO. Why every time she saw Lena’s name scratched into parchment, her heart skipped a beat.

_Chert poberi. Say something you idiot she’s expecting you to respond._

“I—” Words are failing her, as the more she looked into Lena’s glacier blue eyes, the more she couldn’t focus. Her accent almost slipped out, and it took her brain a half a second to remember that she was not herself, but Kara Zor-El. “I—I—Uh—” she racked her brain for something, anything to subdue her suspicions. “I had to help Alex with something,” she said, her heart practically beating out of her rib cage.

The closing doors are interrupted by a hand, causing her world to crash all around her. She knew exactly whose hand it was, and wanted nothing more than to crush it.

“Miss Luthor!” Eve Teschmacher exclaimed, sliding in through the opening doors, “Miss Luthor—” she notices her and adds, “Sorry to interrupt—But you’re needed in Lab C and it can’t wait!”

She frowned, a crease forming in her brow. She knew this was a lie, just an excuse to get her away from Lena, to keep her caged like the bird she was. She could see the disappointment in Lena’s eyes too, maybe something more, but she couldn’t tell, considering she could feel Teschmacher glaring at her.

Lena nodded slowly, then turned to her. “I’m sorry, but maybe when you get back, maybe a girl’s night?” there’s hope in her voice and she can’t help but smile.

“Big Belly Burger,” she responded, smiling back. “Like your birthday last year,” she added, recalling the small vignettes of quality time Kara would write about the two of them at their favorite fast food restaurant.

“Sold,” Lena agreed, her smile growing with the mention of the memory. She laughs a little, before getting off the elevator.

She watches her leave, her heart still beating faster than she ever thought possible. She’s encompassed by a flurry of emotions. Happiness, regret, annoyance, awe, and adrenaline. It seemed like the black haired woman always gave Kara those emotions.

If this was what Kara was feeling too, then there were somethings about the Kryptonian she had yet to discover about herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw: Chert poberi means "dammit" in Russian. This is my first supergirl fic and I'm kind of really proud of it! Leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
